NOCHE DE NAVIDAD
by apoloni18
Summary: nose en donde estoy ni porque estoy amordazada a la silla, necesito ayuda! (one-shot) (ADV. contenido algo fuerte)


holas de nuevo =D

en esta oportunidad les traigo un pequeño one-shot de mi pareja favorita u.u

espero que les guste xd

PD:EL CONTENIDO PUEDE SER ALGO FUERTE Y WTF ASI QUE VAYAN CON CUIDADO T_T

* * *

NOCHE DE NAVIDAD (capitulo unico)

* * *

Intenta abrir los ojos

Una….dos veces pero nada

Se pregunta porque no puede y se da cuenta de que siente que algo presiona contra ellos

Es una pequeña tela

Está vendada

Se queda quieta intentando recordar cómo es que terminó en esta situación, sin ser capaz de ver nada por estar vendada o el hecho de que está amarrada a lo que ella piensa es una silla sentada

Hace fuerza en las manos hastiada intentando moverse pero es en vano, el nudo está bien hecho

Su mente divaga intranquila, casi desesperada porque aunque puede mover sus piernas la silla está bien empotrada en el suelo, tanto que ni siquiera la pudo mover haciendo inútiles sus intentos de ponerse de pie o colocarse en alguna posición que le diera una mejor comodidad para luchar con los nudos que la tienen atada

Forcejea durante unos 5 minutos hasta que parece cansada y se rinde

No sabe que es lo que pasó

Pero se está haciendo una vaga idea de lo que puede pasar si no se zafa

Suspira con pesadez intentando mantener la calma

Solo escucha su propia respiración acelerada, todo está en total silencio y eso la pone más nerviosa

Se tensa cuando escucha unos pasos, el sonido se acerca y el rechinido de una puerta abrirse le hace tensar sus músculos y aguantar la respiración

La persona que entra empieza a caminar alrededor al menos así lo escucha Natsuki, esos pasos trazan un circulo alrededor de ella, entonces no puede evitar preguntarse quién es la persona que está ahí

Ella aunque no puede ver sabe que ahora esa silueta lo observa y siente que está cerca

Siente que la persona está cerca observándola y ella no sabe qué hacer

No se atreve a decir nada…podría ser peligroso

-hola.-saluda la persona con una tonada neutra

Natsuki la escucha cerca y de frente, no necesita ver para darse cuenta que sea quien sea la está viendo de frente y está a escasos pasos de ella

-q...quien eres y dónde estoy?.-pregunta para nada intimidada por la situación e increíblemente se siente muy molesta…está más molesta que asustada

Escucha una leve risa como respuesta y de nuevo la siente moverse poco a poco alrededor de ella a paso lento como si estuviera pensando en qué hacer con ella

-no reconoces mi voz?.-suelta de repente

Natsuki vuelve a tensarse mientras intenta otra vez soltarse el nudo que aprieta sus muñecas pero es en vano

-no lo hagas, te estas lastimando.-susurra con burla aquella figura que no puede ver pero sabe que se está burlando de ella

No, no puede reconocer la voz, intenta hacer memoria y no puede….aunque más que eso la verdad es que no quiere

-suéltame.-demanda con fingida tranquilidad la ojiverde mientras escucha como los pasos empiezan a deambular por la habitación

-deberías estar asustada.-replica esa voz con extrañeza y algo confundida intentando entender como una persona que en esta en esta situación no está gritando desesperada o por lo menos temblando de miedo.-porque no tiemblas si quiera?.-parece reclamarle con la última pregunta que lanza al aire

-debería?.-responde desafiante y con burla, una actitud bastante estúpida, lo sabe pero no puede evitar ponerse de esa manera, de todas formas no había forma de escapar, al menos no de momento

Aunque debía replantearse la manera de contestar

No debía ser imprudente

Debía mantener la calma y no desesperarse

Primero que nada debía averiguar qué era lo que quería con ella la persona que ahora se reia divertida

Segundo tenía que recordar cómo es que había terminado en esta situación

-parece que no te has dado cuenta aun de quien tiene el control no?.-esta vez la voz suena molesta y fría que la hizo erizar la piel y sentir un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda

Realmente había sido idiota responder de esa manera

Ahora se arrepentía

-s..solo suéltame…yo no he hecho nada malo, ni si quiera te conozco seas quien seas….porque me haces esto!.-

Hubo un leve silencio

Un silencio prolongado que no hizo más que elevar la creciente ansiedad que ya sentía en estos momentos

Estaba asustada

Ahora si estaba muerta de miedo

-y…yo…yo no te he visto la cara.-exclamó un poco desesperada.-yo no te he visto la cara.-repitió.-suéltame ahora y no diré nada

La persona se sentó meditando con gracia la curiosa oferta de la chica atada

Negó levemente con la cabeza

-sí que eres mala para estas cosas.-dijo con gracia.-no te das cuenta de que en tu posición no hay manera de que puedas sugerir algo?...creo que necesitas darte cuenta de quien tiene el control

Bastó escuchar esas últimas palabras para que empezara a desesperarse realmente

Volvió a hacer fuerza en sus manos en un último intento por zafarse al mismo tiempo que levantaba las piernas para levantarse de golpe pero nada

Todo ese esfuerzo era en vano mientras escuchaba la risa de aquella persona al ver su impotencia y frustración

-e…espera espera!.-gimió Natsuki volviéndose a sentar en pánico.-no te me acerques.-advirtió sabiendo que la figura en cuestión se acercaba a paso lento…

Ella lo sabía

Sabía que se acercaba y empezó a temblar

-no te me acerques.-repitió de nuevo, pero más que una voz amenazante….la tonada en la que salía era suave, casi de ruego.-

-oh parece que ya lo estas entendiendo.-se detuvo algo comprensible pero eso solo lo hacía para dejarle una pequeña esperanza de que nada malo le iba a pasar….menuda mentira

Se quedó quieta observándola preguntándose si la secuestrada volvería a rogar en algún momento

La miró con detenimiento

Empezaba a ser algo divertido

-por cierto chica….tienes idea de lo que llevas puesto ahora?.-

Natsuki se congeló de inmediato

Comprendiendo que la pregunta en cuestión se refería a su ropa

Que hasta ahora no se había percatado de si llevaba algo o no porque aparte de estar vendada y presuntamente secuestrada era lo que menos importaba saber si llevaba alguna prenda o no

Para su buena o mala suerte si sentía que tenía ropa puesta en el cuerpo aunque no podía precisar que, aunque bueno eso la aliviaba un poco

-n..no se.-dijo entre dientes

Esa tonada osada como respuesta le disgusto a la persona, ya estaba harta de ese comportamiento rebelde

-vamos a dejarnos de juegos de una vez.-siseó con enojó e impaciencia

Natsuki al escuchar tragó saliva casi arrepintiéndose en el acto

-parece que no sabes dónde estamos ni que hay alrededor.-exclamó con burla ocultando ese enojo creciente.-no sabes que llevas puesto….bueno eso no es lo importante.-se detuvo un instante mientras miraba detenidamente a la víctima.-pero lo unico importante que deberías saber de todo lo que te está pasando es preguntarte si voy a usar el objeto que tengo en mi mano…

Natsuki gimió con horror

No había que ser alguien muy imaginativo para saber de qué era lo que podía estar hablando

En ese estado de pánico había pocas opciones y por la forma en que había escuchado a la persona decir eso último era para pensar lo peor

Se preguntó qué era lo que podía ser….

En realidad podía ser cualquier cosa pero era más probable que tuviera un arma o un cuchillo en mano

-dices algo más y no dudaré…-susurró con diversión cínica.-haces algo indebido y no dudaré…desde ahora vamos a jugar a mis reglas, procura estar en silencio y todo saldrá bien

Esa advertencia era de cuidado

Supo entonces que no iba a salir

No lo iba a lograr

Y ahí rendida se quedó sumisa ante los pasos de la figura que se acercaba lentamente y se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura

-asi me gusta.-pronunció satisfecha al ver la expresión de sumisión y miedo.-bien yo te contaré que llevas puesto.-se sobresaltó al sentir la punta de algo frio acariciar su piel, específicamente sintió ese contacto gélido cerca por debajo del ombligo

Que iba a hacer la persona que la tenía capturada?

-por favor déjame.-suplicó y eso pareció disgustarle a la otra persona

-shh…hablas una vez más y no soy responsable de mis actos ni de tu vida.-sentenció fría mientras subía el objeto por entre su ropa deteniéndose en algo que debía suponer era uno de los botones, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en camisón.-esta es mi última advertencia….si vuelves a hablar entonces.-antes de finalizar sintió ese tirón con fuerza que hizo que ese botón que oponía resistencia al objeto saliese volando.-…mmm hacer esto puede dejarme ver algo interesante.-expresó con tono lascivo

Natsuki contuvo la mueca de asco mientras temblaba ligeramente sintiendo como con total descaro botón a botón se desprendía su camisón a cada que ese objeto abría su camino hasta llegar al último botón

Se detuvo por un instante solo un efímero instante contemplándola pero con la misma fiereza corto esa última resistencia haciendo que el camisón se soltara

Natsuki apretó los dientes con rabia pero no podía hacer más que eso

Abatida tan solo pudo contemplar como sentía unos dedos fríos tocar la piel expuesta de una manera un tanto bizarra

-oh vaya.-la caricia de esa mano empezó por el abdomen y como si estuviera dibujando la silueta del cuerpo de la peliazul y empezó a subir con demasiada lentitud como si estuviera grabando a cada toque, a cada roce, intentando memorizar la forma y la sensación

-detente por favor…..-replicó ya no soportando la idea de que alguien estuviera tocándola de esa manera íntima y aunque quisiera negar sabía lo que podía venir a continuación….

Que podría hacer para detener aquello que parecía inevitable

Poco a poco empezaba a comprender la razón de porque estaba atada y cual era el objetivo de la persona que la tenía presa

-te has dado cuenta no?.-se dio un sobresalto al escucharla tan de cerca, casi en su oído ese susurró que acababa de leerle la mente.-sabes porque estás aquí…-exclamó con ese mismo tono subido de tono

-déjame.-

-shhh.-se congeló por completo al sentir como le ponía uno de los dedos en los labios, esa señal de silencio, sabía que no podía hacer enojar…estaba perdida

Tendría que seguirle la corriente….

La resignación empezó a consumirla

No protestó, ni intentó luchar cuando sintió un peso extra en los muslos de sus pies, la figura que no podía ver se había sentado encima de ella con las piernas abiertas de frente

Podía sentir su aliento y su extraña risa demasiado cerca

-que pasa…..-Natsuki no respondió.-bien bien, asi me gusta, callada es mejor.-

Aunque no puede ver nada por culpa de la maldita venda sabe que ella se está acercando, lo puede sentir, en ese tenue silencio puede sentir que nada puede salvarla, en un último intento por no querer aceptar la situación desvia el rostro negándose a lo que piensa ella que va a suceder

Vuelve a escuchar una suave risa

Y leves escalofríos empiezan a recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando siente como ambas manos del captor se posan en sus caderas, atravesando el camisón que cuelga dejándola al descubierto, sube suavemente con burla y desafío

Y ella no podía hacer nada porque no puede moverse….no puede ver

Y por eso mismo es que no se da cuenta de como súbitamente las manos que acariciaban su piel desnuda le toman el rostro con violencia y la obligan a ver de frente y entonces no puede evitar ese beso brusco y torpe que le ensaña la figura oscura

Gime con terror y miedo y se remueve en su propio lugar, la impresión le obliga a forcejear pero ya ni puede levantarse un poco debido al peso que siente y entonces en ese descuido siente como la lengua ajena se abre espacio en su boca y empieza la tortura que quiere parar…..

El aire le falta y cuando termina respira con dificultad entre jadeos y jadeos pero no tiene tiempo de descansar ya que otro beso brusco y torpe impide que pueda respirar

Se está perdiendo

Puede sentir como empieza a perder

Siente como todo da vueltas

-tienes que cooperar o sino no podré estar satisfecha.-

-haz lo que quieras.-susurra entre jadeos ya sin importarle nada

-bien.-responde grácilmente el captor poniéndose de pie y quitándole la venda de los ojos

Al principio se le hace un poco difícil abrirlos, la luz aunque es muy tenue ahora parece como estar mirando al sol de frente

Parpadea un instante intentando acostumbrarse y cuando lo hace lo primero que hace es ver al causante de todo esto

Y ahí está frente a ella con una expresión de burla y deseo en sus ojos

Aprieta los dientes con todas sus fuerzas, con la rabia contenida, el hecho de ver la figura le provoca una ira descomunal y de nuevo intenta zafarse del agarre de sus muñeca y de la silla en la que está atrapada pero nada

El rostro apacible niega con la cabeza diciéndole que no importa lo que haga, no se iba a escapar de ahí

-vaya siempre andas con esa ropa interior puesta?.-le señala su encaje negro que sale al descubierto por la abertura del camisón que deja ver expuesta esa parte de su cuerpo

Ella se mira y se siente avergonzada y desvía la mirada

-se te ve jodidamente bien.-exclama con gracia.-pero no crees que es indecente andar asi siempre?

Ella no respondió sintiéndose humillada por estar expuesta de esa manera tan íntima y personal que sentía ganas de llorar

Pero no le iba a dar ese gusto

Se quedaron un momento así, Natsuki aguantaba las ganas de estallar en llanto mientras que la silueta parada frente a ella tan solo se le quedaba a mirar detenidamente, volvió a sentir ese leve escalofrió al ver ese acto donde se relamía los labios y sin acotar nada empezaba a desabotonarse el camisón celeste que llevaba

Lo hizo con lentitud y disfrutando el momento, cosa contraria para Natsuki

Pero aun estando atrapada, amordazada sin poder hacer nada tan solo esperar compasión, no podía negar que la visión de la figura no era impresionante

Así es

La persona que suponía la tenía atada en esta habitación parada frente a ella no era simplemente alguien comun, podía notar en ese rostro fino y aunque le costara admitir era hermoso, la silueta estaba bien formada, curvilínea, lo podía notar bien aun cuando estaba algo oscuro la habitación porque la mujer en cuestión llevaba unos jeans bien pegados, apretados a la silueta dejándole ver que poseía un cuerpo descaradamente llamativo

Pero entonces no tenía sentido

Porque le hacía esto a ella, porque esa chica llegaba a tales extremos para complacerse…

La chica que se desabotonaba con lentitud era alguien increíblemente bonita, ella podía tener a quien quisiera a sus pies sin hacer mucho esfuerzo…eso lo sabia

No tenía sentido

-déjame por favor.-volvió a repetir en un claro intento de evitar seguir viéndola porque sabía que si lo seguía haciendo pues podía ser capaz de dejar de insistir forcejear y dejarse llevar, es que era jodidamente hermosa

La sola idea la hizo volverse furiosa consigo misma y empezaba a desesperarse a cada botón que veía desprenderse

Quería evitar seguir mirando

Realmente quería hacerlo

Pero era demasiado tentador no hacerlo

Sintió que contuvo el aliento cuando la chica en cuestión se deshizo del camisón de una manera un tanto provocativa mientras la miraba con diversión y arrogancia porque sabia, porque ella sabía que empezaba a gustarle el juego a la que yacía atada

Natsuki no dijo nada y se dedicó a bajar la mirada y ver al suelo intentando dejar de pensar en ese torso plano desnudo que había sido capaz de apreciar por un efímero instante así como también de ese sostén rojo que llevaba puesto la mujer

-levanta la vista.-escuchó como ordenaba su captora de una manera fría y amenazante y sabia que no obedecer podría traer consecuencias

Frustrada levantó la cabeza y su mente se quedó en blanco

Empezó a temblar completamente en pánico viendo con nerviosismo que la chica de pelo castaño ahora estaba con las piernas descubiertas, mostrando una tanga del mismo color que su otra prenda íntima…del mismo color que esos ojos que la miraban intrigada

-por favor no.-gimió dándose cuenta de las intenciones

Aunque siempre lo supo

Pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así

Que no llegaría tan lejos

Pero lo hizo

La chica se abalanzó con tanta fuerza hacia ella que casi y la silla se echa para atrás y sintió el impacto de la embestida y también del peso que volvía a sentir en sus piernas ya que la chica volvía a sentarse encima de ella en esa misma posición de hace unos momentos

Pero ahora parecía más desenfrenada

Esta vez tomaba los besos con mas rudeza y necesidad

Natsuki no podía hacer otra cosa que soportar pero a poco a poco sus sentidos empezaban a nublarse

Apenas y encontraba tiempos muy cortos para respirar pero no tenía descanso, la mujer de cabello castaño era insaciable

Hizo de nuevo fuerza porque sentía que iba a morir por asfixia en cualquier momento

Pero el peso de ese cuerpo delgado la inmovilizaba por completo

Ahogó un gemido al sentir la piel expuesta de ambas empezar a frotarse de una manera lasciva

Entonces entendió que empezaba a perderse en esas sensaciones

-libérame por favor.-suplicó por enésima vez

Como si de un milagro se tratase sintió que el nudo empezaba a aflojarse

Entre beso y beso su captora empezaba a desatar el nudo

No sabía porque hacia eso….aunque eso no importaba

Y tan solo esperó pacientemente a que sintiera que podía mover los brazos…

Entonces correría sangre y haría pagar todo lo que sufrió

Pasó un pequeño lapso de tiempo entre besos y caricias, Natsuki trató de enfocarse en solo sentir que ya estaba libre pero la chica que tenía encima le hacía difícil el trabajo ya que se había cansado de su boca y ahora atacaba el cuello, succionándolo y dándole pequeño mordiscos que la hacían jadear involuntariamente

Antes de que sus sentidos se nublasen supo que ya estaba libre y fue en ese momento que presa del odio y la ira contenida todo este tiempo, se puso de pie levantando el cuerpo de la chica que sorprendida por la inusitada fuerza de la ojiverde casi cae al suelo si no fuera porque se sostuvo a tiempo aferrándose del cuello y entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la quien hasta hace poco era su presa estaría en el suelo

Natsuki la llevó hasta la pared y fuera de si empezó ella a ser quien tomara el control

Atacó el cuello de la que ahora sería su víctima, empezando a besar esa parte tan sensible del cuerpo que hizo que el cuerpo que sostenía en peso empezara a retorcerse de placer, la boca empezó a descender hasta llegar al sostén que ni se molestó en arrancarlo pues ya la otra se le había adelantado

Gimió con frustración pero eso no importaba

Con una de sus manos apretó el seno descubierto con fuerza y la chica no pudo reprimir un grito de placer y después se sintió a desmayarse cuando notó como Natsuki succionaba el otro par provocándole una sensación indescifrable

Natsuki a medid que sentía la fricción de su piel desnuda no soportaba la idea de seguir asi, su propia ropa le estorbaba y eso la ponía furiosa, se volvía loca de tan solo pensar que tendría que separarse un poco y dejar esta agradable posición…

No

No quería

Quería hacerla suya ahí mismo

Y también entregarse

Le quemaba demasiado…

Tan absorta estaba en hacer el amor a esa chica arrinconada en la pared entre sus brazos que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación donde estaba se abría

-Mikoto ni se te ocurra abrir los regalos todavía.-se escuchó la voz de Mai que entraba al lugar con cuidado y tras de ella Mikoto asentía a regañadientes

Cuando la pelinaranja prendió la luz de la habitación la expresión de horror que puso era indescriptible, el shock emocional fue tan fuerte que dejó caer las bolsas de las compras que llevaba en sus manos

Ahí estaba frente a ella, su amiga Natsuki y Shizuru desnudas, arrinconadas de una manera brusca y obscena

Las 3 se miraron sin saber muy bien que decir y Mikoto parpadeo un poco pareciendo no comprender que sucedía y es que su inocencia, su bendita inocencia le impedía para su buena suerte saber que estaba sucediendo en la habitación

Sin embargo Mai ya no dejó que viera a las dos chicas desnudas que se quedaron mudas del miedo en silencio, mientras que ella tapaba los ojos de la neko y lanzaba un grito de horror al aire que hizo que se escuchara en todo el vecindario

…...

Natsuki no tenía cara para mirar a los ojos de su amiga la cual caminaba furiosa de lado a lado diciéndole de todo, claramente enojada y alterada a tal punto de que sentía vergüenza ella misma de lo que acababa de suceder

-en qué diablos estás pensando.-le recriminó furiosa moviéndose de lado a lado a la habitación negando con la cabeza

-lo siento?.-apenas dijo Natsuki con los hombros encogidos sin saber cómo explicarle

-en serio?.-esto debía ser una broma

Mai quería que fuera una broma pero no

Su muy estúpida amiga y su novia no habían tenido mejor idea de dejarse llevar por sus instintos animales y hacer el amor el día de navidad, una fingiendo ser una secuestradora y otra la victima

q…que diablos?...

-estas idiotas no?.-

Natsuki bajó la mirada claramente arrepentida, no tenía excusa alguna

Había sido atrapada con las manos en la masa, bueno con las manos y la boca en la "masa"

No había forma de tapar eso

-oigan ustedes no se pueden aguantar por lo menos en navidad?...por lo menos este dia?.-volvió a recriminar con el papel de una madre que regaña a su hija.-

-e…es que hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos y b..bueno….Shizuru lo planeó todo, eso del secuestro, me dijo que era el regalo que quería.-Mai le lanzó una mirada fulminante que la hizo callar de inmediato

La pelinaranja suspiró con pesadez

-no me interesa su vida íntima o lo que hagan en la cama, bien pueden hacerlo cualquier dia que quieran….pero lo que no entiendo es porque diablos lo hicieron en mi habitación y no en la suya!.-exclamó con enojo

-ehm..si bueno…es que.-no sabía cómo continuar pero debía sincerarse.-es que hacerlo en tu habitación era parte de la fantasía.-se rió con nerviosismo

-te voy a matar.-

-espera no por favor.-rogó retrocediendo rápidamente temiendo por su vida.-hagamos un trato si?...tú y Mikoto pueden usar nuestro departamento en año nuevo y estaremos a mano.-Natsuki se dio cuenta que esa proposición fue lo más estúpido que pudo decirle a Mai que estaba segura ahora si le iba a dar una paliza y bien merecido se lo tenía.-ehm..jeje…era una broma no te pongas asi Mai…Mai?

-que sean 2 dias, te dejo viva y hacemos que esto nunca pasó.-pronuncio decidia

-bien bien…dos días.-exclamó asustada aceptando inmediatamente la oferta

Aunque estaba algo sorprendida 2 días era demasiado tiempo, como se notaba que Mikoto debía ser alguien muy golosa, y eso debía explicar el cansancio diario de su amiga, especialmente en estas fiestas…

Se rió ya calmada al ver que la situación había terminado bien, por lo menos no tenía un ojo hinchado o algo asi

Antes de marcharse recibió un mensaje a su celular

"_aun falta que me des parte de mi regalo, te estaré esperando en nuestra habitación_

_ Shizuru_"

Natsuki suspiró con pesadez, menuda noche de navidad la espera

...

Bien eso fue todo XD

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo especial de navidad XD!

Muchas gracias por leer =D

Hasta la próxima


End file.
